Image sensors are used in cameras and other imaging devices to capture images. For example, light entering through an aperture at one end of the imaging device is directed to an image sensor by a beam shaping system (e.g., one or more passive optical elements such as lenses). The image sensors include pixels that generate signals in response to sensing received light. Commonly used image sensors include CCD (charge-coupled device) image sensors and CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) sensors.
The combination of a primary camera and secondary cameras can be used, for example, for high-resolution image capture as well as other applications, such as gesture recognition.